


Ashes to Ashes, the Limerick

by 1_mad_squirrel



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: 1999, Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Episode: s03e21 Ashes to Ashes, Gen, I was Laudon, Laudon was I, Limericks, Old Work, Poetry, Title Change, changed title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/1_mad_squirrel
Summary: What it says on the package.Title changed from original.





	Ashes to Ashes, the Limerick

Limerick inspired by Ashes to Ashes 01/01  
by laudon  
July 26, 1999

Though long estranged from his sire,  
And though oft Nick had called him a liar,  
When Divia's scythe loomed,  
And LaCroix was thought doomed,  
Nick saved his old man from Hell's fire.


End file.
